docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunny Blues
.jpg|thumb |imagewidth = 300 |previous = Awesome Possums |next = Get Set to Get Wet }}"The Bunny Blues" is the second segment of the nineteenth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on June 1, 2012. Summary Doc discovers Alma's stuffed bunny, Pickles, in a box at a yard sale, but she doesn't have a nose so Doc tries to find a perfect nose for her. Recap Doc is walking past Emmie and Alma's house when she see that their mother is going to have a yard sale today and Alma is helping her get everything ready. Alma tells Doc that if she sees anything she wants she could totally have it and then she runs off to help her mother and see if there is anything they missed. After Alma and her mother leaves, Doc brings her toys to life. But Stuffy and Lambie start to freak out when they realize they are at a yard sale and Doc has to calm them down by stating that this was Emmie and Alma's yard sale and that she's not selling them. Soon they start to hear someone calling them and Stuffy jumps into a box to find out who it is. Then they are introduced to a stuffed toy bunny named Pickles. When Stuffy questions her name she says that Alma loved pickles when she was little so she named her Pickles because she loved her too. After finding out that she's in a yard sale, Pickles gets really upset and wonders if anything is wrong with her. Doc tells Pickles that she could come home with her, but Pickles states that she's going to run away to live on her own so no other kid with break her heart again. Stuffy and Lambie run after Pickles to convince her to come to the clinic so Doc can check her out and Doc tells them that she'll be waiting. When they catch up to Pickles she's trying to climb over a fence. After talking to her for a little bit Pickles is finally convinced to go to the clinic. Once there Pickles meets both Hallie and Chilly. After giving Pickles a checkup Doc discovers that Pickles is missing a nose. Pickles says that toys with broken parts are the first to get put into a yard sale and believes that might be the reason. But Doc doesn't think that's the reason at all. Still, Doc decides to give Pickles a new nose. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly and the Singing Turtle on the Plaque *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Pickles *Caitlin Carmichael as Alma *Chris Nee as Emmie and Alma's mom Songs *Because You're You *I Feel Better Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript :Lambie: Oh. What is all this stuff? :Stuffy: Yeah. It almost looks like it's a yard sale. Wait. It is a yard sale! :Lambie: Where kids sell the toys they don't want anymore? Doc, you're not gonna... :Doc: No, no. I'm not selling you. It's Emmie and Alma's yard sale. :Stuffy: Pickles? Isn't that a funny name for a bunny? :Pickles: Yeah, but Alma loved pickles when she was little. That's when she got me. So she called me Pickles 'cause she loved me, too. :Pickles: What is this place? (Gasp) Is this a yard sale? :Doc: It is, but don't worry. :Pickles: Don't worry? I'm in a yard sale. They're...getting rid of me! This is the only home I've ever had. I don't want to leave it. I love Alma, and I thought she loved me. :Doc: Why don't you come stay with us? I'd love to have you as a toy. :Pickles: Thanks, Doc, but I was loved, and look where it got me. I ended up in a cardboard box with a tag that says I'm for sell for... :Stuffy: 25 cents. :Pickles: 25 cents?! That all? Uh! Nice to meet you. Bye-bye. :Doc: Pickles, come back! :Lambie: Maybe we should talk to her, stuffed animal to stuffed animal. :Doc: Sounds like a good idea. I'm counting on you guys to bring her to the clinic. I'll be waiting. :Stuffy: You can trust us to do the job, Doc. Come on, Lambie. :Stuffy: (trying to help Pickles climb the fence) Here. Let me give you a hand...and a tail. :Lambie: (angry) Stuffy, we don't want her to climb the fence, remember? :Stuffy: Oh, yeah. (drops Pickles down) :Pickles: Oof. :Stuffy: Oops. Sorry, Pickles. :Pickles: It's OK. :Lambie: Oh, Pickles, you need friends right now, and Doc--she's the greatest friend of all. :Pickles: But what if she finds out there's something wrong with me, then she gets rid of me, just like Alma did? :Lambie: Doc would never do that. :Stuffy: She loves us no matter what. That's what good friends do. :Doc: I know Alma, and I know how much she loves her toys. I just don't think she'd get rid of you because of something like a missing nose. I know I wouldn't. :Stuffy: That's good to hear. :Pickles: Doc, you were right. Alma would never get rid of me because of how I look. She loves me because of who I am. :Doc: That's how I feel about my toys. :Stuffy and Lambie: Aw. :Doc: (to Pickles) If you ever need anything, you know who to call. :Lambie: Your friends. :Stuffy: That's us. Trivia *'Toys that debut in this episode': Pickles the bunny *When Pickles threw her bindle stick over the fence, she's already wearing her green button nose. *This is the last Season 1 episode in production order. Gallery *The Bunny Blues/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Pickles the Bunny Category:Crying episodes Category:Episodes where I Feel Better was sung Category:Season 1